Lullaby
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Tori needed Jade. It was the end of the day and all she wanted to do was sleep, but without Jade, it was impossible. She had no choice but to wait until she got home. She hoped it would be soon because it was more than just her waiting for Jade's return. One Shot


**I don't really like future fics but this one wouldn't leave me alone. Hope it turned out ok since this is the first time I've written something like this.**

* * *

The West-Vega household was currently in a state of unrest due to a certain late working wife, and it wasn't Tori. She was trying to ease her oldest into sleep but she just wouldn't relax enough to allow it. Annabelle, the baby of the family, was already fast asleep. As long as she fell asleep in someone's arms she was out and could be put in her crib. She might wake up during the night, but for now, she was sleeping. As for Elise, well, she always had a hard time going to sleep without Jade. It was a must, a factor that was needed every night or she simply wouldn't be able to sleep. Her wife would tease Tori that she didn't know how to get their four year old to sleep on her own and Tori begged Jade to let her in on the little secret, but Jade being Jade wouldn't tell her. Now she was spending another night trying in vain to get Elise to sleep without Jade. She knew it wouldn't happen but she kept trying, her determination still going strong. The upset blonde tugged at Tori's shirt with her small hands and gave her a look that clearly said she wanted something, but what was it?

"What do you need my little snowflake?" she questioned, her worry detectable in her tone. She was desperate at this point. At the sound of her nickname Elise calmed only slightly. She liked hearing it. Tori and Jade gave her the nickname based on her appearance. The small girl was as pale as Jade with ice blue eyes and blonde hair. It made sense since Jade was the one to carry her. As for Annabelle, her nickname was sunshine. She was always smiling and energetic for a one year old. Her skin was slightly tan with green eyes and auburn hair. Tori carried her and Jade commented that the girl was almost just as peppy as her mother while Elise was more reserved like Jade. Where Annabelle was very friendly to anyone and rarely cried yet had a stubborn streak, Elise preferred Jade and kept to herself most of the time otherwise.

"Mommy, please sing the song," Elise begged again. Tori sighed, wondering if that was Jade's trick all along. She thought up a song she heard Jade sing at one point but Elise shook her head, stopping Tori before she could sing any more.

"No, not that one," she instantly denied.

"How does the song go?" Tori asked, remaining calm. Elise shrugged, unable to recall the words, but she began to hum how it sounded, which was the only thing she remembered clearly. Tori had no idea what the song was.

"Oh Jade, I wish you weren't working so late," Tori whispered to herself. She rubbed Elise's back and tucked the blankets around her. Tori tried copying the tune Elise had hummed but that was all she knew and it wasn't helping. The sound of the front door opening and closing made them both perk up in relief. Before Tori could get up, Elise jumped out of bed and darted out of the room. Tori got up to follow her.

"Hey snowflake, you aren't asleep yet?" Jade's voice questioned, her tone so caring and gentle it made Tori smile. She rounded the corner and came into the living room to see Jade holding Elise who had her head resting on Jade's shoulder, her little hands playing with Jade's thick black hair.

"What did you do to her, Tor?" she joked, her smile curling on one side of her lips. Tori crossed her arms and cocked a hip.

"Ha, ha, very funny. I was just trying to get her to sleep," she replied.

"Mommy doesn't know the song," Elise spoke up, her blue eyes flicking up to Jade.

"Yeah, mommy, how come you don't know the song?" Jade added in the same childish tone, giving Tori a teasing smirk. Tori opened her mouth to retort when Annabelle whined, a signal that she was waking up. She didn't like sleeping with too much silence, and since they left the girl's shared room, it must have gotten too quiet for her. Usually, after both were asleep, Tori left her Pear Pod in there so that it played soft music all night. Elise didn't mind and it kept Annabelle asleep. All Elise needed was Jade and her night light.

"I'll get her. Bring Elise to bed," Tori said, turning back into the room to soothe their youngest.

"Mom, are you going to sing the song?" Elise asked hopefully.

"Yes. I'm sorry I had to work late, but I'm here now. Let's go get you in bed and I'll sing you the song," Jade answered, tapping the young girl on the nose affectionately. Elise giggled and Jade smiled. She began walking to their daughters' room and entered to see Tori in the rocking chair holding Annabelle who was almost asleep again.

"You know, this wouldn't be so hard if you just told me the song you sing to her," Tori remarked.

"Shoulda, coulda, woulda, but didn't, so tough," Jade responded with a smile that made Tori roll her eyes but smile in return.

"You just do that to make it difficult for me," she pouted. Jade set Elise on her bed and then walked over to peck her wife on the lips.

"Yep, I sure do," she agreed unabashedly. Her smile grew when Tori's turned into a reprimanding yet grudgingly amused frown. Jade just chuckled, kissed Annabelle on the forehead, and then returned to Elise.

"Annabelle should be out now, and if not, I'll get them both to sleep. Now scoot," she continued, tucking Elise in and then squeezing herself on the bed next to her in order to get comfortable. Tori sighed but set Annabelle in her crib and then headed for the door.

"You still want dinner or is it too late?" she asked on the way out. Jade glanced up at her with a raised brow.

"Stupid question, right?" Tori said with a laugh.

"Yes, very," Jade confirmed with a nod. Tori just shook her head but her smile remained. All the years together and Jade didn't change all that much, but Tori didn't mind. Most things she did was endearing anyway, especially when it involved the girls. Jade was an incredible softy around them and Tori never passed up the chance to take in the cherished moments. Tori left the room and only took a few steps when an idea came to her. She quickly but quietly retraced her steps and leaned against the wall as close to the open door as she could without being seen so that she could hear what was going on in the room. Jade got up to make sure Annabelle was on her way to sleep. She leaned over the crib, saw her green eyes looking up at her silently, and smiled in return. It looked like she would have to sing for two tonight.

"Sleep, sunshine," she murmured, reaching in to brush her daughter's round cheek. Anabelle's eyes fluttered closed and Jade turned away to return to Elise.

"Ok baby girl, the sky is asleep so you need to go to sleep which means I'll only sing the song once tonight," Jade said, plopping down on the bed and making it bounce. Elise giggled but nodded while she shifted around to get comfortable. Silence fell for a second before Jade's tender, soft, and melodic voice began to flow. Tori rested against the wall outside the door, her ears trained on the song she had never heard before.

"There's a monster that lives 'neath your bed, oh for crying out loud, it's a futon on the floor, he must be flat as a board. There's a creature that lurks behind the door. Though I've checked there fifteen times, when I leave then he arrives, every night," Jade began. Tori's brows creased in slight confusion. She wondered why such a song, that would usually scare a child, be just the song Elise wanted to hear. She stayed quiet though and went back to listening.

"Tell the monster that lives 'neath your bed, to go somewhere else instead, or you'll kick him in the head. Tell the creature that lurks behind the door, if he knows what's good he won't come here no more, 'cause you'll kick in his butt at the count of four," Jade sang, a hint of a smile in her words. Tori risked leaning over just enough to see them around the corner of the doorway. Elise was smiling up at Jade who was grinning back at her while she sang. Tori smiled too. Of course, she should have known.

"Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight. Now it's time to close your tired eyes. There's devils to slay and dragons to ride, if they see you coming, hell they better hide. Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight. Goodnight my little slayer goodnight," Jade continued, reaching out to brush back Elise's blonde locks. She yawned and her eyes drooped but she wasn't asleep yet.

"Tell the monster that eats children that you taste bad, and you're sure you'd be the worst that he's ever had. If he eats you, don't you fret, just cut him open with an ax. Don't regret it, he deserved it, he's a cad. Tell the harpies that land on your bed post, that at the count of five you'll roast them alive. Tell the devil its time you gave him his due. He should go back to hell, he should shake in his shoes, 'cause the mightiest, scariest, creature is you," Jade went on, playfully tapping her knuckles on Elise's chin. Her smile widened as her eyes fell further closed.

"Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight. Now it's time to close your tired eyes. There's devils to slay and dragons to ride. If they see you coming, hell they better hide. Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight. Goodnight my little slayer goodnight," Jade sang, her voice lowering, seeing that her daughter's eyes had finally fallen shut. Her small pale hand moved to grip the side of Jade's shirt, a silent request for her to stay and finish the song even though sleep was taking over.

"I won't tell you there's nothing 'neath your bed. I won't sell you that it's all in your head. This world of ours is not as it seems, the monsters are real but they're not in your dreams. Learn what you can from the beasts you defeat, you'll need it for some of the people you meet. Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight. Now it's time to close your tired eyes. There's devils to slay and dragons to ride. If they see you coming, hell they better hide, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight. Goodnight my little slayer goodnight. Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight. Goodnight," Jade concluded softly, watching as the small hand buried in her shirt relaxed. Jade removed the hand to set it aside carefully and then slowly got up off the bed. She made sure the blankets covered the now sleeping little girl before turning away to head out. As she turned, she froze in place at the sight of Tori leaning in the doorway, a big smile on her face and love shining in her warm brown eyes. Jade gave her a narrow eyed glare but it was more playful than anything else. She walked over and held out a hand. Tori relinquished her Pear Pod and placed it in Jade's waiting hand. She activated the music and then set it on the dresser, turned on Elise's night light, turned off the lights, and left the room with the door ajar. She took Tori by the hand on the way out and led her to the kitchen.

"Didn't I tell you to go?" she demanded as soon as it was safe to talk. Tori just pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around Jade's neck so that they rested on her shoulders.

"You are **so** adorable," she crooned, leaning in to brush her nose with Jade's. She chucked quietly and closed her eyes, moving to press her forehead to Tori's and bring their lips closer.

"Oh, I know," she replied confidently, her arms slipping around Tori's middle.

"I love you," Tori whispered sincerely.

"I love you too," Jade responded. Tori pulled her the last few centimeters so that their lips met. The kiss was slow, chaste, and full of love for each other. When they pulled away, Jade's impish smirk alighted on her face.

"So, where's my food woman?" she questioned. Tori pulled further away with an indignant expression but Jade kept her within arm length so she couldn't go far.

"I see. You were too busy spying, weren't you?" Jade went on, her smirk growing when Tori suddenly shot her the infamous 'I know what you're trying to do' frown. Jade laughed and kissed Tori once more before letting her go to serve herself.

"I'm just messing, Tor. You know that," she said lightly. Tori nodded and followed Jade to the stove where dinner had been covered and waiting. She wrapped her arms around Jade's waist from behind and rested her chin on Jade's shoulder, watching her as she inspected what was made. A perpetual content smile was stuck on her face and Tori knew it was because she always looked forward to Tori's cooking. Where Jade never cared to learn how to cook, Tori learned from her mother. She had tried to teach Jade but the older woman had no skill whatsoever in the kitchen. She burnt everything and never followed instructions as they were written. She gave up on that a long time ago, but she didn't mind because Tori's cooking made up for it, and there was never a time when Jade didn't enjoy what Tori made.

"Yep, I do," Tori concurred, knowing all along. She never lost the tendency to play tricks and mess with people but she was so much more playful and lighthearted ever since Elise was born. Even more so after Annabelle. Tori gave Jade a squeeze and then stepped around her to nudge her out of the way with her hip.

"Hey," Jade complained.

"How about you sit at the table and relax while I serve you. You had a long day at the set and I got out early so it's only fair I take care of you. Especially since you're a great mother and deserve to be pampered once in a while," Tori offered, looking over at Jade to gauge her expression. Jade just laughed and shook her head but took a seat.

"I couldn't have done anything without you. You're a great mother too you know," she complemented, giving Tori the cute little smile she knew Tori adored. Tori just returned the smile and began heating the food then loaded up a plate. She set it in front of Jade who caught Tori by the hand before she could walk away. She pulled her down so she could kiss her cheek sweetly and then let her go.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

"You would do the same for me, I'm sure," Tori replied.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you aren't just my slave who does what I say, expecting nothing in return?" Jade teased as she picked up the utensil but didn't touch the food yet. Instead of eating right away she decided to mess with her wife a little. She never got tired of messing with Tori. The novelty of it never wore off since they had met back in high school. It was just too fun. Plus, she hadn't got to as much as she liked today so she had some catching up to do.

"How do you go from sweet to sour so fast?" Tori teased in return. Jade just shrugged.

"It's a gift," she said nonchalantly. Tori playfully smacked her arm and then took a seat next to Jade, propping her elbow on the table and holding her chin in her palm.

"How's the movie going?" she asked, watching Jade happily tuck into her late dinner.

"Great, except for that idiot cameraman, what's-his-face. God, I would love to threaten him with my shiniest pair of scissors just to scare him into listening. I swear he ruins everything," Jade growled after swallowing a bite. Tori couldn't help but let a small smile of amusement show.

"Jade, you don't need to strike fear in anyone to get them to do something right," she reprimanded. Jade just rolled her eyes.

"You forget who I am," she responded.

"No, I know who you are and I know your directing skills are so epic you can make a great movie no matter what. Nothing can hold you back," Tori told her honestly. Jade looked up from her food, her frown slipping away to be replaced with an appreciative quirk of her lips.

"Yeah, I guess so," she allowed.

"I **know** so," Tori corrected. Jade just shook her head and concentrated on eating while Tori told her about her day in the studio. Her third album was slowly but surely coming together. Her work was challenging but still gave her time for her family. It was those few times she had to travel for her concert when it got a little more than challenging. Her family missed her and she missed them, so it was a good thing that she didn't go on tour much and most concerts were more local than across the world.

"I want to hear what you have so far," Jade said while she washed her dishes. Tori was leaning against the counter next to her.

"But it isn't finished. You can't ask an artist to share an unfinished work. You should know that better than anyone. You wouldn't let me see any of your scripts when we were in school and I haven't even gotten to take a peek at that novel you have in the works," Tori sulked. Jade dried off her hands, tossed the rag on the counter, and then turned to Tori.

"Ok, fine. I understand. I get the first copy at least," she stated, crossing her arms and leaning right next to Tori.

"Deal," she agreed.

"So how was Cat and Andre? Did the girls tire them out?" Jade asked while she headed for their room. Tori followed along behind her. Cat and Andre had been their go-to babysitters when they worked all day since Cat had just finished the movie she was in and wasn't looking for anything right now and Andre had been free that day from the studio where he was working on his own songs. Beck, being an actor as well, and Robbie, being a local stand-up comedian, also had jobs with a varying schedule so once in a while they replaced where one couldn't show up. They all took turns looking out for the West-Vega sisters when they could. No one could really say no what with how sweet and cute they were. It was hard to resist.

"You know, for having no previous experience with kids they're actually top nootch babysitters. Elise and Annabelle love them and they can't get enough of the girls," Tori answered. Jade was in the middle of depositing her shoes by the closet when she paused to look back at Tori who had taken a seat on the bed.

"Top nootch? Really, Tor? Has Sikowitz affected you that much?" Jade asked her. Tori just smiled and fell back on the bed.

"What? Sikowitz was the best teacher ever. I think we should go back and visit him some day, don't you think?" Tori responded. Jade nodded and unbuttoned her shirt while she walked over to the bed. She slipped out of it and grabbed her loose fitting night shirt off the bed to throw on, but Tori snagged it, halting her.

"Vega," Jade warned her, sensing another rousing game of keep away.

"Come on, Jade," Tori taunted, waving the shirt around once Jade released her end.

"You're still immature I see," Jade stated in a deadpan. She kept her voice level in an effort to not show Tori any hint that she found it entertaining. She was pretty sure Tori already knew anyway.

"Aww, who's being a Crabby Cathy?" Tori continued to tease, moving to slide off the bed and escape the room, however, Jade blocked her. She proceeded to pin Tori to the bed where she wrestled her shirt away while also keeping Tori retrained. She laid under Jade, laughing.

"Why are you in such a rush to get dressed anyway? It's not like you'll go to sleep anytime soon," Tori pointed out with a coy smirk and a wiggle of her eyebrows. Jade quirked an impressed brow at Tori and then leaned over her to rest her hands on the bed on either side of Tori's head.

"Oh? Why is that?" she asked, letting her voice drop a few octaves. She felt Tori shiver which made Jade's smirk grow. She nuzzled at Tori's neck and then pressed a kiss to her warm skin.

"You know why," Tori muttered, avoiding out right saying it.

"Oh come on. You started it so you have to finish it," Jade reasoned, pulling back to look Tori in the eyes.

"But I'm not good at it. You made fun of me last time," Tori complained, fiddling with Jade's shirt while glaring up at her. Jade laughed. Just like speaking urban, Tori wasn't at all good when it came to talking dirty, but she sure was a flirt when she wanted to be and that was just as good. No, better.

"It was only a joke. Seriously Tori, just let it go," she dismissed with a roll of her eyes. At her words Tori's eyes lit with realization.

"Oh, which reminds me," she stated, pushing Jade aside to get up while tossing the shirt in Jade's face. Jade fell on her side with a grunt and pushed herself into a sitting position while grumbling under her breath and yanking off the shirt, her irritation clear. Tori ran to their closet and started rifling through the hangers.

"You can't be a tease and then just leave me hanging, Tor. You might suck at talking dirty but you're still a turn on in other ways so get over here-wait, what are those?" Jade began to say, but halted mid rant to point out the two dresses Tori held up.

"Aren't they cute? Cat got them for the girls," Tori said in a tone holding back just how much she liked them.

"Cat has **got** to lay off Disney movies," Jade commented, even though she thought the idea was cute too. Their daughters could pull it off easily.

"But look, they could totally be Elsa and Anna! Ooh, we could take them dressed up to Disneyland or this could be their costumes for Halloween!" Tori exclaimed excitedly, hopping a little in place.

"You dork," Jade said, getting off the bed to take a closer look at the dresses.

"They're cute. I'll have to thank Cat the next time I see her," Jade remarked, eventually giving in. Tori nodded and then put them away.

"Come back to bed. You have to make up for the interruption," Jade commanded, beckoning to Tori as she lied back in bed. Tori chuckled and climbed on the bed to hover over Jade.

"Who says I have to?" she challenged, slowly dragging her hand over Jade's collarbone.

"**I** do," Jade replied quickly, her eyes looking from Tori's bottom lip, which she was lightly biting, then flicked up to her eyes which were staring right back at her.

"And I'm guessing you're employing the 'anything I say goes' policy?" Tori further questioned, skimming her index finger down the middle of Jade's torso to stop at her navel. Jade shuddered under her touch.

"Yes," she answered in a breathy gasp.

"Hmm, so tempting. I think I might just obey this time. We could have a lot of fun," Tori pondered, dragging out the wait with a sly smirk in place that was almost as devious as Jade's trademark mischievous smirk. She leaned in closer so that her lips were brushing Jade's but not applying any relieving pressure. When Jade tried to close the small gap Tori denied her by pulling away, causing Jade to groan.

"Tori," she growled impatiently, her hands gripping at Tori's waist.

"Beg me," Tori whispered, enjoying the way Jade's dilated gaze hardened with instinctive defiance.

"Make me," she shot back. Tori just smiled, kept her eyes on Jade, and then slid down her body achingly slow to place kisses in a trail heading lower and lower. Jade's breath hitched while her hands released Tori's hips to bury in her luscious wavy brown hair. Tori's lips brushed over the skin of her hip bone last. Jade groaned and guided her back up so that their lips could finally meet. Jade's lips captured Tori's in a heated fervency that only escalated from that point. Jade disconnected shortly to tug off Tori's shirt and then their lips were molded together again. Jade's hands ran down Tori's slender back, her fingers tracing flexing muscle, to hook into her pants, but they both froze when they heard a familiar cry.

"Annabelle," they both stated at the same time. Almost on cue, Elise called for them.

"Mom, Mommy, Annabelle woke up!" she shouted from the room next to theirs. Tori got off Jade and headed for the door while she tugged on her shirt and Jade followed her out while getting on her own shirt. They flicked on the light and split up, Jade attending to Elise and Tori attending to Annabelle. After getting their daughters settled again they headed out to return to their room. They managed to change into their sleep wear without getting distracted this time and then slipped into bed. Jade pulled Tori against her and wrapped her arms around her middle to cuddle closer and bury her face in her neck.

"I love you so much. I'm glad I let you in all those years ago. It's the best choice I ever made," Jade mumbled against Tori's tanned skin. Tori hummed happily with a grin widening across her face.

"I'm happy you did too. I love you way more though," Tori teased with a giggle. Jade slapped her hip lightly but chuckled.

"Night Tor," she said through a yawn, her warm breath tickling Tori's neck, making her shiver involuntarily.

"Goodnight Jade," Tori replied, snuggling flush against Jade. They fell into calm silence that carried them into a deep sleep, identical smiles of bliss on their face. Tomorrow would be a new day and they would greet it bright and early, their daughters' routines starting way before theirs. Despite the early wake-up call they were still happy and proud parents, loving their life and looking forward to more.

* * *

**I couldn't help it. Every time I hear that song I think of Jade singing to her kid to get them to sleep just cause its so her yet gives them strength against their fears in a unique way. Song: _Goodnight Demon Slayer _by _Voltaire_**


End file.
